


I'll Watch You Fly Away

by amolegere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Goodbyes, M/M, it can be whatever you want it to be, unrequited maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn decides to write a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch You Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my favorite songs by Ingrid Michaelson, A Bird's Song. You should take a [listen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsWjzdzX0_0).
> 
> I apologize if it sucks, I just wrote this straight through.

Liam,

I know this is really sudden and I'm really sorry. You must be really scared, or upset, or both. Don't be. It's not your fault, nothing is. I just need to do this. Please don't hate me.

The thing is, Liam I’m in love with you. Like actually in love with you. I have been for a while and I’m sure you know it too. But don’t worry, I know things can’t happen between us. I doubt you have any feelings for me anyway. I just wanted to finally tell you, let you know because, well, I’m leaving, Liam. And I don’t think I’m coming back for a long time. Don’t try to come after me because by the time you read this letter, I’ll be too far away.

I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and this is the best thing to do. For you. You deserve so much better than this. Than staying in this small town. You have so much potential, Liam. You need to go out in the world and show them what you’re capable of. And you can’t do that with me here. I’ll just drag you down. I can see you making a face, but it’s true. You know me, I don’t like any of that stuff. Being with my family is enough for me. I just want a quiet life. 

I think this is the perfect time too. Our lives are just about to start. It’s time for us to go separate ways, it was gonna happen at some point anyway. We both know that. There’s no sense in trying to prolong it.

I’m just really glad I got to know you these past 8 years. It’s been really great for me, and I hope it’s been that way for you too. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t met you. You were always there for me. You were there for my first heartbreak. You were there when my grandfather died. You were there when I came out to my parents. You were the first person I came out to even.

I remember when we met for the first time. It was the first day of school and I had no idea who anyone was. I was dreading lunchtime because I had no idea where I was going to sit. There was an empty table so I decided to sit there and you had the same idea apparently. I’m not really a big believer in fate, but imagine how different our lives would’ve been if we hadn’t sat down next to each other.

You know, I’ve never really had any friends before you, or like you now. I mean, sure we hang out with other people and we hang out with different people sometimes, but that’s different. To me anyway. I’ve always felt like it was just us two, with everyone else coming and going. Now that I think about it, I’ve never kept a friend as long as you either. You must be really special haha.

In all seriousness though, you mean a lot to me Liam. I’ve never opened up to anyone but you. You’ve made such a big impact in my life. This is my way of repaying you. For all the times you’ve been there for me. I really can’t sit here and watch you waste your life away. Go enroll in those classes and work hard. Go study abroad. Meet the love of your life. I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. I know you can do it.

I’m sorry I can’t be with you while you do this. I want to, but this is the best thing for you. Just remember that I’ll be rooting for you from wherever I am. But please promise me one thing. Promise that you won’t forget me. I know that’s really selfish of me, but I can’t help it. I don’t think I’d ever forget you though.

Maybe one day, you’ll look back and remember your dumb old friend Zayn. The one wrote you a dumb old letter that you almost forgot about. Maybe you would look me up, try to contact me. Then we could meet up for a drink and catch up. You’d tell me about your wonderful life with your wife and kids. Then about your work, whatever it might be. And I’d listen and smile, because you’ve made it and that’s all I’ve ever wanted from you.

I should wrap this up soon because I might miss my flight. I’m gonna miss you so much Liam, you have no idea. I’ve been so grateful for you. I know I said that already, but I mean it. You’ve done so much for me.

Please don’t hate me for doing this Liam. You’re probably so mad at me right now. For just getting up and leaving without a word. For not having enough guts to tell you in person. But please, you have to trust me. Plus, I don’t think I could’ve talked to you face to face, I wouldn’t be able to handle that. You would’ve tried to talk me out of it, and knowing me it would’ve worked. I hope you eventually forgive me for leaving you like this. This has always been the plan anyway. Ever since I got to know you. I really am sorry, but it was the only way I could think of.

So I guess this is it then. Doniya will come by next week to get the rest of my stuff. Don’t try to ask her where I went, I made everyone promise not to tell you. At least not yet. I also paid for my half of the rent for the month before I left, so you don’t need to worry about that. Say goodbye to your parents for me. And Ruth and Nicola too, they were like a second set of sisters to me. Say goodbye to Loki too. Tell him I’m gonna miss him.

Goodbye Liam. I’m gonna miss you the most. I really hope we see each other again one day.

 ~~Your friend~~ Love,

Zayn


End file.
